Ourselves
by i hab no kuru
Summary: What happens when strange people invade the Higurashi shrine and want to kidnap Souta? Please read and review! I'd really appreciate it!


**A/N:** Hello all! This my newest story, and I'm doing it all by myself:D Proud, right? It is sorta based on a crazy dream I had, and it shouldn't be too long. Please read and review, I'd really appreciate your comments on my own writing by myself.  
**Disclaimer: **I own none of the Inuyasha characters, only my own original characters, appearing in later chapters.  
**

* * *

**

"Souta! Kagome!" Their mother called. "Me and grandpa are going out tonight, remember?"

"Yes," the two simultaneously responded.

"You know my phone number and here's where we're going in case you can reach me on it," their mother handed them a slip of paper with the name, phone number, and address of the restaurant where her and grandpa were going. "We won't be home late, promise."

"Bye mom! Have a good time!" Souta said as he clasped onto his mother.

"Bye mom," Kagome responded.

"Oh, and Kagome," she said as she was half out the door, "please stay in this century tonight. Souta isn't old enough to stay home by himself. But he said he'd be okay with you home."

"Okay mom," she replied. "I'll stay here this weekend. I've been in the sengokujidai for a while, I think I needed a break from it all anyway."

"Stay safe!"

They both left and Souta watched as they waited outside the shrine for a bus to come.

"Kagome, when are we going to be eating?"

"Soon enough," she responded. "Do you mind if I have a friend over?"

"That's fine with me, but cook! I'm starving!"

"Okay, okay."

Kagome's friend, Eri, came over for dinner, because she had expressed her worry for Kagome being out for so long with various sicknesses.

"Look, I even brought you some herbal medicines!" Eri started after dinner was finished. "My grandmother says they work with your soul to make you feel better. I've used them sometimes when I get sick. They actually work! I think you should try it some time when you get sick."

"Thanks for this! I think its _just _what I needed."

After they finished cleaning up, Kagome walked Eri outside to the bus stop, but Souta didn't want to stay alone in the house, so he came too.

A few minutes after they got settled from their dinner guest, there was a loud nock at the door.

"I got it!" Kagome shouted. But since Souta is so curious, he had to come too.

When Kagome opened the door, a tall man wearing a long, black raincoat walked in uninvited.

"Who are you!" Kagome shouted at the mysterious man.

"If you don't do what I ask, you won't live to see tomorrow."

The two children were stunned at this. Souta was on the verge of tears, so Kagome had to stay strong so he wouldn't break down and succumb to this man's strange claims.

"What do you want with us!" Kagome shouted at the man.

"Do these things," he began. "If you don't, you will deeply regret it."

The man tossed two pieces of paper at siblings, one landing in each of their hands.

"Don't try and do what's on each other's lists. That is breaking the rules. There are harsh punishments for not following the rules. Once each of you finish what is on that list, you will report back to me across the street."

The man left and the door closed on its own. They tried opening the door, but to their surprise, it was locked. They tried everything. All of the windows and doors were locked. There was no chance they could escape whatever this attack was.

A frantic Kagome tried calling her mother, but there was no answer. She tried the restaurant, but the man said that there was no Higurashi on the list and quickly hung up.

Souta was crying his eyes out. He had no idea what had just happened. "Kagome, what's on your list?" He said while wiping the tears from his eyes.

"We'll be alright, don't worry," Kagome said, comforting her hysterical brother.

"It looks like these are just chores," Kagome responded after carefully checking the list. "I can't understand what this man wants. Maybe he's part of some larger group."

"Kagome, what do we do?"

"Our best bet is to do these chores. It's nothing that hard. I'm guessing the doors will unlock temporarily to allow us to meet him. I am stumped this time. I have no idea what to do."

"Okay then, lets get to work."

They each went off on their own, doing whatever was on their list. Kagome was responsible for cleaning all of the rooms downstairs, while Souta was accountable for the upstairs. Kagome worked hard and during all of her cleaning she wondered what this man could be up to.

As of finishing all but one room, she thought of something. _Maybe they know about the well and they're a special force of the police assigned to our case and they're going to kill us and cover it up and make it look like everything's okay. Like we moved or something. And they'll buy the house and investigate and poke their noses in our business. Maybe they'll be able to travel back and they'll mess with the past._

While Kagome was downstairs, Souta was busy upstairs working on his assigned tasks. After he finished most of what was on it, the items seemed to disappear from the list and then more wrote themselves on. He had the urge to call Kagome, but he remembered what the man said. He didn't want to put his sister in danger.

These new tasks were more obscure than the others. They were things like rearranging his room into a specific arrangement, and moving furniture into his room, and putting a telephone into his room. He could only wonder why that was so important to this man.

Souta was getting tired of doing these chores, so he decided to go downstairs and rest for a while before continuing. When he came downstairs, he realized what time it was. "Where's mom? And grandpa!"

"I don't know," Kagome responded. "I tried calling them, but the manager of the restaurant said that they weren't there. And she didn't pick up her cellphone. It's getting late, and I'm getting worried now."

"Kagome, what will we do!"

"I honestly don't know," Kagome replied. "The best we can do is ask this man once we go over there. Are you done yet?"

"No, I need to take a rest, are you finished?"

"Yea, I just finished. Do you want to try going over now?"

"Sure, that sounds okay, they won't know that I didn't finish."

The two of them slowly approached the locked door. Kagome successfully opened the door and Souta tried following her, but he was pushed back by some kind of force field. Kagome was forced out of the house and the door swung shut again and it went back to it's previous locked state.

Souta panicked and didn't know what to do. _What are they going to do to my sister!_ He thought to himself. _Well, this isn't THAT bad. If I don't do that last chore, that means that I don't have to leave the house and nothing will happen to me!_

Souta decided that that wasn't too bad of an idea. He searched the house and found himself a bag of chips and then sat down to watch some TV in the chair by the window.

After a few moments, the door swung open, and Kagome came back in.

"KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the door.

Kagome walked by like she didn't even notice him and went into her room and locked the door. Souta stood at her door and shouted questions at her about what happened, but she said nothing.

Souta started to get a little afraid of what was happening around him. His mother and grandfather had disappeared, and now his sister is acting possessed. He decided to just let her vent, "_They could have done strange tests on her and made her feel bad,"_ he thought.

As he let his sister cool off, he sat down again, but he noticed people walking across the property of the shrine and they were heading towards the house. They appeared to be carrying boxes wrapped with bows. Souta assumed the two were headed to a party, got lost, and stopped for a directions. Souta got up and started to open the back door as the two came closer and closer to the door. He was surprised that it actually opened, because it wouldn't only hours before.

Once they got up to the door, Souta had already un-locked the doors and began to open it. As soon as he opened the door, he saw that the two were wearing what looked liked doll like drama masks over their faces and when he saw them, they dropped the packages and pulled out machine guns.


End file.
